


Mine

by RydenWayWeekes



Series: 30 Week OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Day 6, Fluff, Love, M/M, Pictures, Sharing Clothes, Weeks, wearing each other's clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mrrrgh! It is so hard to get back into writing!! :P anyways, yeah, this is a continuation to a daily series I'd started back in July, but then life got int the way and it has turned into a weekly series! Hope everyone who reads it likes it and if you dont (and if you do, too) leave me a comment with what you think I could've done better or what you'd like to see in the future (for a list of all the prompts I'm gonna be working through check the series).</p></blockquote>





	Mine

The first time, Ryan had believed it was an honest confusion. The second one, well to be honest, he didn’t even notice the second time until Brent had shown him the pictures from the party the rest of them had attended the night before. Ryan had stayed behind because he still didn’t feel quite comfortable around all the people and the drinking they all seemed to have going on. Nevertheless, as he flicked through the pictures in Brent’s camera as he zeroed in on one of Brendon wearing a red V-neck. Ryan narrowed his eyes; it was _his_ red V-neck shirt.

The third time, Ryan’s suspicions were confirmed as he walks in on Brendon getting ready to do some interviews before a show. He’s wearing Ryan’s t-shirt. Again. Ryan glares at Brendon and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Brendon, what gives?”

Brendon looks away from the mirror where he’s fixing his air and gives Ryan a confused and innocent look, a little _too_ innocent to be a natural Brendon-thing.

“What do you mean, Ry?

Ryan steps further into the room and pokes at Brendon’s shoulder.

“Remember last time we were at my place before the tour started?” Ryan’s cheek turn a little pink but he continues. “And your shirt had suffered a… little mishap with sticky things?”

Brendon’s cheeks get darker too and he giggles at Ryan’s awkwardness when talking about anything remotely sex-related. He tries for nonchalant and shrugs.

“I still don’t see your point, Ry” he grins and steps into Ryan’s personal space and leans up to whisper in the other boy’s ear. “Is it that you’d like a repeat of last time?” his voice came out a little huskier than he intended to, but it does the trick as he notices Ryan shivering slightly.

“Yes- I mean n-, I mean yes but not now” Ryan flails for a second then takes a deep breath and gathers his thoughts. “My point is,” he starts even voiced “that you borrowed a shirt of mine, one that later you said you lost but you obviously didn’t because you’re wearing it right now! And frankly, I’m a little angry that you thought I’d be stupid enough not to notice it” he huffs and crosses his arms over his chest again.

Brendon bites his lip, looking for all the world like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. “You noticed, uh?”

“Of course I fucking noticed, I have eyes and everything you know?”

Brendon looks up at Ryan’s eyes as if on cue and smiles. “And what pretty eyes you have. Have I ever told you how much I like your eyes, Ry? They’re so- so pretty and big... almost the size of the moon!”

Ryan poked Brendon’s chest with his index finger and narrowed his eyes, but his conviction was almost gone. “Don’t change the subject Bren”

“What do you want me to say?” Brendon sighed and backed away, turning back to the mirror and continued fixing his hair. “I liked the shirt” he shrugs and winks at Ryan. “I like the owner too”

Ryan blushes at the off-handed declaration and fights it as the corners of his mouth turn up in an attempted smile. He manages to look serious but it’s almost a lost cause. “But it’s _my_ shirt”

Brendon turns back to Ryan and points a finger at him mock-seriously. “You have to share, Ryan. Sharing is caring”

“I share!” Ryan squeaks. “It’s just that I like to keep track of the things I share” he avoids Brendon’s gaze and looks at the wall and huffs. “Like you’re one to talk! Why don’t I grab something of yours and don’t return it? We’ll see how you like it then!”

“Fine by me” Brendon shrugs and carefully assesses his work in the mirror before turning to leave, poking the slightly taller boy’s hip on the way and sweetly kissing his cheek on the way. “Just don’t let the girl jeans fool you, if you rip or break anything I’ll come after you. I’ll get Pete to give me some guy’s name and I’ll hire him to come after you, it’ll be untraceable.” He grins leaving a perplexed Ryan on his wake.

The next day, Brendon had just got up and was making his way to the tiny excuse of a kitchen they had on the bus to rummage through the cupboards for something edible when jumps in front of him from god-know-where. Brendon looks at Ryan head to toe and can barely contain from bursting out laughing.

“Ry- Ryan, what are you doing?”

“What do you think now?” Ryan smirks and cocks his hips, leaning against the wall. Ryan is wearing Brendon’s clothes. Or more accurately, trying to. Brendon’s sweater doesn’t quite reach down to cover all of Ryan’s skinny and long arms, and the jeans he has on stop barely past his ankles. Brendon can’t hold back anymore and he bursts out laughing, making Ryan shove his shoulder.

“Oh fuck you! It’s not my fault you’re the size of a Lucky Charms leprechaun” Ryan huffs and pouts, glaring at the younger boy.

“I’m pocket-sized” Brendon says in between giggles but finally sobers up and hugs Ryan, softly planting a kiss on his cheek. “I mean, I couldn’t fit in your pocket because your pants are always so tight, but I’m pocket-sized nonetheless”

Ryan rests his head on Brendon’s shoulder and pouts. “You never complained about my pants before”

“That’s because I like your tight pants, it makes it even more fun for me to try and get into them” Brendon waggles his eyebrows and finally manages to get a tiny smile out of Ryan. He kisses the side of the taller boy’s neck. “Come on, I’m gonna show you how good sharing can be” Brendon smirks and Ryan follows him obediently back to the bunks.

A decent amount of time later, Brendon is still wearing Ryan’s t-shirt as they cuddle together in Ryan’s bunk and try to catch their breaths. Ryan fists the shirt and whispers at Brendon’s ear.

“Mine”

Brendon rolls his eyes. “Yeah, I know. I’ll give it back-”

Ryan shuts him up  with a kiss and pulls back to look at the brown-eyed boy in the eyes. “I didn’t just mean the shirt.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Mrrrgh! It is so hard to get back into writing!! :P anyways, yeah, this is a continuation to a daily series I'd started back in July, but then life got int the way and it has turned into a weekly series! Hope everyone who reads it likes it and if you dont (and if you do, too) leave me a comment with what you think I could've done better or what you'd like to see in the future (for a list of all the prompts I'm gonna be working through check the series).


End file.
